


Regency AU

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton- Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would imagine not a lot of people would be out in the 1800s as it would have been extremely difficult. This is the tone of the fic, though there are some accepting people.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regency AU

**Author's Note:**

> I would imagine not a lot of people would be out in the 1800s as it would have been extremely difficult. This is the tone of the fic, though there are some accepting people.

The ton had come out in full state dressed in all its finery for the ball. After all it was the social event of the season and to not attend Lady Michelle, Duchess of Ashford’s ball was social suicide. It was slowly nearing summer and the ladies’ dresses were slowly becoming risqué as much as propriety allowed but it did no such thing to soothe Logan Wright’s palate because he did not play for their team and he quickly turned away from the passing lady’s bounty which was on display for all to see.

“Ashford.” She nodded at him and he nodded back as she passed him trailed by the usual Rakes, one of whom was his best friend.

“I knew I’d find you sulking in the corner.” Derek Seigerson, Lord Cynster remarked at his best friend. He picked up a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. “Good haul this year. Michelle has truly out done herself.”

“Easy for you to say.” Logan said eyes glancing over the crowd. He caught a number of ladies studying them talking together. No doubt trying to decide which one would make a suitable husband, because they were exactly the type of men that they were encouraged to marry. Well bred, titled, wealthy, good looking, educated, except Logan couldn’t stand them.

He found his friend jogging his arms as he studied the crowd of gents in attendance. There was no one who caught his fancy, except may be the Honourable Kurt Hummel, but he seemed to be taken too by Blaine Devon, Lord Anderson. 

He studied them together as Blaine introduced Mr Hummel to the crowd, standing as close together, as much as society allowed. Though Blaine had his hand constantly on Mr Hummel’s back as he guided him through the crush. He also noticed the thinly veiled look Lord Anderson gave him when he found him studying Kurt.

“There is simply no one interesting.” remarked Logan Wright as Derek said “You have to waltz with Casey.” “Please.” Derek begged “I’ve already danced twice with her and even though she’s my intended and the wedding banns are out. I still can’t have a third dance with her.”

“Please” he begged. ”And maybe by you waltzing, you’ll find someone who catches your eye.”

Derek smiles at the lady who comes to stand next to him. ”John Logan Wright IV, Earl of Ashford, may I present to you my intended, Lady Casey , soon to be Lady Cynster.”

“My Lady.” Logan bowed and lifted Lady Casey’s hand to his lips. ”May I have this dance.” And with a glance to his best friend he led her out to the dance floor.

He’s an exceptional dancer but too bad its wasted on the fairer sex. If he had his way he would have waltzed with a man, any man, though he does like Lady Casey. She’s very good for his friend and he took the effort to get to know her.

He is soon distracted by the commotion at the door as a large crowd has gathered, talking among themselves. Some chit must have fainted he hazards a guess but as the host he had to perform his duties, as Michelle couldn’t be found. He gave his apologies to Lady Casey and led them the front of the hall.

From the murmurings he understood that a lord had arrived, one who the ton had not seen for quite some time. Lord Larson of the House Armstrong, who had spent 10 years in the Americas and had finally returned.

“Lord Larson of the House Armstrong.” his livery announced, reading from the card he was given, “escorting his mother Lady Larson of the House Armstrong.”

The ton parted in titters and he saw a stately brunet lead his finely dressed mother up the stairs and when the two of them finely looked up, Logan lost his train of thought.

The man was exquisite, not quiet tall with fine features and intelligent brown eyes. His brown luxurious locks glistened in the light as he took in his surrounding and when Logan‘s eyes met his, he knew that he had have to this man. “Interesting.” he whispered

“Pardon?’ Lady Casey asked “Nothing my dear.” Logan replied “It’s just that we’re about to be introduced.” He saw Michelle searching for him and when he reached her he saw her talking to Lady Larson.”

"My step son.” She introduced him and Logan rose to his full height “John Logan Wright IV, Earl of Ashford.”

“Logan may I present to you, Lord Julian Alexander Larson of House Armstrong and his mother Lady Dolce.”

“Armstrong.” Logan greeted courteously studying Julian intently and he found Julian studying him right back as they clasped their hands together and Logan swore he felt a current pass through them. After what seemed like ages they released their hands and he caught Julian’s smirk. He then turned Lady Larson and greeted her.

“Is this your-“Julian enquired as he nodded at Lady Casey.

“My Waltz partner, Lady Casey, soon to be Lady Cynster.”

“Of course.” Julian replied with a smile and with a nod to the gathered he led his mother into the ball room.

The entire exchange was closely watched by Derek who had a huge smile on his face. When the crowd had sufficiently thinned he made his way to his best friend. “I see the evening has just gotten interesting.”

“Extremely.” Logan replied, his eyes tracking the progress of a certain brunet through the room. “You should go to speak to him, after all you’re the host and he’s just returned from the Americas. Make him comfortable.” Derek supplied as he watched his friend watch Lord Larson.

“I’ll go do exactly that.” and Logan smiled and made his way to Julian Larson. His day was about to get even more interesting.

 

Extra Scene 1.  
“So.” Julian remarked, as he studied his host from behind the champagne glass “Why aren’t you not out there dancing?”  
“No one interesting to dance with.” Logan casually remarked studying Julian from the corner of the eye.  
“And if I would have offered?” he questions softly.” In a heartbeat.” Logan replied back.

Extra Scene 2.  
“Thank you for having me.” Julian said as they waited outside for his curricle to arrive, his mother having left much earlier. “Thank you for coming.” and Julian smiles at him. “Night.” Julian whispered when he spotted his curricle and with quick grab, he pulled Logan close to him and kissed his lips.  
“Night.” He whispered seductively and made his way to the curricle and Logan blinks back, unable to form any words. He doesn’t know it yet, but he’s just kissed the boy he’s going to spend the rest of his life with.

The End.


End file.
